Cinema 6/Equipment
Fantasy Equipment Torch, A torch comes in a bundle of five when purchased or can be made from wood with an Easy Engineering check given the proper time and equipment. A lit torch with the proper amount of oxygen will burn for twenty minutes. (Radius 5 of light) Lantern, A lantern requires a pint of oil to burn that will last approximately five (5) hours if uninterrupted. A lantern provides a lot of light and one hand can hold most models. (Radius 12 of light) Flint and Steel, It takes at least 1 round to activate. The flint, struck on the steel, creates sparks that can start a campfire, light a torch, or set a lantern. Each Flint and Steel purchased, as long as the Fire-setter does not fail a roll, can work up to 3 times. Rope, 50m, Rope is sold wound tightly into 50 meter bundles for the traveler’s convenience. It requires a DR of Hard to break on a Strength check. Grappling Hook, is a device used to help aid a climber successfully scale a vertical surface. The hook comes in a variety of configurations with 1 to 3 prongs and is securely fastened to the end of a rope. Upon a successful Throwing check a Grappling Hook has the potential to add a +1d bonus to a Climbing check. Folding Saw, This perforated blade folds easily to help any adventurer when needed. Its main purpose is to cut tree limbs to help construct a campfire but if used as a weapon delivers STR+1d damage. Mirror, Metal, A small 2” x 2” mirror mostly used for grooming purposes. In the hands of creative adventurers, there has a wide range of possible uses. Smithing Tools, Provides either Weapon or Armor Smiths the means to conduct their trade. Often having a large collection of tools is essential for any Smith. The Equipment is kept at their established place of business but for adventurers, a smaller kit is available for parties on the move. The Tool Kit is rolled, then wrapped in a heavy canvas and can be used when equipment is in need of repair. Crampons, are used when climbing steep terrain. Crampons are placed on the sole of an adventurer’s boots to provide extra grip. If this is grip is maintained it can help any climber endure hazardous terrain when exposed to extreme elements. The climber receives a +1d bonus when resisting extreme conditions when traveling. Walking Stick, Fashioned out of wood, a walking stick provides some comfort and balance when hiking through moderate terrain. No roll is necessary until something is done to knock the adventure off balance. They may make a Dexterity or Acrobat check in order to keep from falling. If used as a weapon, the Walking Stick does (STR+1d damage) Sack, Cloth, A simple sack that can hold up to 15 lbs of equipment. Tied together it is often worn on a mount, or over an adventurer’s shoulder. Sack, Leather, Same as the cloth Sack except a leather sack put together well. A leather sack can hold up to 20 lbs of equipment. Backpack, Leather, A leather backpack is both more efficient and more comfortable for the user than the cloth or leather sack. A leather backpack provides up to 30 lbs of equipment storage and is not as cumbersome to the adventurer. Mending Kit, A field repair kit is used to aid Smith’s during critical times of crisis. The Mending Kit contains the bare essentials to repair armor and even some weapons while in combative situations. To use the equipment takes 1 or 2 rounds depending on the damage and provides the Smith with a +1d to Armor or Weapon Smithing/Repair checks. Bucket, Wooden, A bucket made of wood and bound with metal. Telescope, A device used for seeing things far away. Water Flask, Leather, A simple leather flask intended to carry an adventurer’s water (or alcohol) supply. Wand, The strength of Magical Wands vary in the world of wizardry, some are simple while others are fantastically complex. Some are only capable of conjuring one or two spells at the max while the more advanced wands seem incapable of limits. A starting character should receive one or two spells for their wand depending on the GMs discrepancy. Magical Amulet, Similar to a Wand, but an Amulet only contains one spell and one charge. The spell in the Amulet is up to the GM. Each time an adventurer wishes to activate a Magical Amulet they must spend one (1) Cinema Point. Magical Ring, Rings come in all shapes and sizes and so does the intensity of their effects. One ring typically contains one spell and the number of charges remains at the discretion of the GM. Each time an adventurer wishes to activate a Magical Ring they must spend one (1) Cinema Point. Modern Equipment Hand Radio, Wideband, Resembling a walky-talky a Hand Radio is transported in a case and due to its power output needs a decent sized battery. If weather conditions are favorable, a Hand Radio may transmit a signal up to four miles. A Radio operator must make a successful Comms check to establish a secure connection. Smart Phone, A Smart Phone is a Mobile Phone that offers advanced capabilities, such as those of a computer. With a proper wireless connection, the user is able to connect to the Internet and access just about any information they need. The phone is also able to send Email or Text messages and make standard calls. Laptop, Laptop Computers come in a variety of models, functions and capabilities. The most common Laptops are able to access the Internet via Wireless Connection and can store impressive amounts of data. Laptop Computers are secure devices however, they are prone to attacks from hackers and a number of deadly computer viruses. EMF Detector, An Electromagnetic Field Detector can be bought or homemade. An EMF Detector measures the intensity of Electromagnetic fields and can configure to detect anything from radiation to psychic energy. EMF Detectors are an essential tool used in ghost hunting. Flashlight, Cranked, The source of a Flashlight’s power is a crank attached the body. Once cranked, the flashlight shine reaches 5 meters (15 squares) and lasts for 10 rounds. Repelling Cord, 50m, A Cord that is stored in a wallet-sized device that easily fastens to any belt. Once secure, the climber will safely repel themselves down most vertical surfaces. The Repelling Cord will provide the climber a +1d to their Climb check if used properly. Emergency Survival Kit, A Kit designed to fit into a backpack that contains the necessary supplies in case of accidents. Basic kits include a small knife, mini-LED Flashlight, compass, lighters or matches, first aid material, creams, bandages and fishing line. Kits are often customized by their owners. An efficient Kit may provide its user with a +1d bonus to survival situations under the GMs digression. Backpack, Nylon, Modern backpacks are more durable and can carry loads of up 50 pounds. Most commonly used for education, students haul a variety of items with them throughout the day. Backpacks are also used for recreational purposes. First Aid Kit, Designed to stabilize injuries in an accidental situation so the victim has a chance at survival. The basic kit features gauze, bandages, disinfectants, creams and some aspirin. More advanced kits are usually modified to fit the environment and may include some antidotes for poison. Digital Camera, A camera that instead of using film, records images onto flash memory. The results of a digital photo can be viewed instantly and most cameras can store thousands of pictures depending on the memory card. Altimeter Watch, Altimeter Watches feature a variety of functions more than just telling time. Its main purpose is to allow the user to determine their current elevation. Universal Solar Charger, A device designed to easily fit in your backpack. The Universal Solar Charger requires at the very least, one full hour of uninterrupted charging time in direct sunlight. The Charger can be hooked up to a variety of electronic devices that will have enough power to run for twenty minutes. Bucket, Plastic, A bucket made of plastic. Water Flask, Plastic, Safely contains 1 liter of drinking water and can be handy in both recreational and survival situations. Gasoline Container, Metal, Can store anywhere from 1 to 5 gallons of gasoline. Science Fiction Equipment Personal Comm, Communication in almost any situation is critical. A personal Comm is a device used for interpersonal communication. Ranges vary depending on the model, but most models are capable of on planet person-to-person communication and person-to-starship as long as that starship is in orbit. Electromagnetic fields, weather or solar conditions may interfere with a clear connection. The Security skill is used to encrypt a channel while Comms is used when a user wishes to establish connection. Advanced models may feature projected holograms of the user. Datapad, A Datapad is a minicomputer that can store terabytes of information by the thousands. These machines are used in a variety of complex or everyday tasks and can interface with major computer systems typically found on starships. Computers can be used to troubleshoot mechanical problems, run security systems or to store personal data for its user. The Comms skill is used when a Computer user wishes to communicate on encrypted channels, Engineering is used for troubleshooting mechanical problems on other networks or interfacing with a starship’s computer and Security is used when hacking other systems. Portable Sensor, A device used to track movement whether it’s used to detect people, creatures or vehicles. The Portable Sensor can be configured to hone in on any one signature. A Sensor check is required by its operator and on a battlefield situation the device needs to be carried by two soldiers. Portable Sensor Range: 1-20/45/90 meters. A successful check will determine how many combatants are within its range, creature scale signatures will be easier to detect, and vehicle or starship emissions are based on how recent the vessels have been in the area. Long Range Tracking Device, is a homing beacon that emits a signal on an encrypted channel, the tracking device is typically placed on a starship or person unbeknownst to the subject being tracked. Tracking devices always run the chance of being detected by its target, if the starships security system is advanced, a Security check by the GM may sound the alarm to the captain of the vessel. The beings who are tracking the target must make a Security check to plant the device, unnoticed and will have to keep the encrypted channel open with a successful Comm check. Glow Rod, Available in a variety of configurations, a Glow Rod relies on a chemical reaction to illuminate a 7 meter (21 squares) area. Its power cells give it a seemingly infantine charge. If left on, the Glow Rod will remain lit for 30 days. Inductor, An Inductor is a coil of wire that is essential to all things electronic. Readily available in most major systems, electronic components require Inductors to work. Engineers and technicians are able to craft Inductors into the devices they create. Inductors are the component to most wire configurations that allow the magnetic current to flow properly enabling the device to function properly. Silacord, 50m, Silacord is available in tightly wound dispensing containers that can be used with just about any device. A variety of Grappling Hooks may be attached to the cord, or the container can be loaded into a Dart Gun providing the climber with a +1d bonus to their Climb check if accurately placed. Crash Kit, A ‘must have’ for any prepared mechanic who takes their trade seriously. Mishaps or accidents have the potential to occur at any moment and being prepared will place you one step closer in preventing an absolute disaster. A basic Crash Kit comes with the necessary tools to perform emergency maintenance. If under pressure, the mechanic may receive a +1d bonus to their Engineering or Tech Repair check if the GM deems it appropriate. Backpack, Synthetic Spider Silk, These backpacks are efficient in storing equipment and can comfortably hold up to 65 pounds before becoming cumbersome. Medipak, A standard civilian Medipak comes with the necessary medicines and instruments needed to keep a wounded person stabilized and alive until they can get to a proper facility. Standard Civilian Medipaks provide +1d Hit Points upon a successful Moderate DR First Aid check. Enhanced, or Military Medipaks provide +2d Hit Points upon a successful Hard DR First Aid check. Both versions are limited to one use only. Portable Trauma Pack, While a Medipak can restore Hit Points a Portable Trauma Pack can keep a character from dying. The Trauma Pack must be applied to a character who has reached 0 Hit Points during the same round. The Portable Trauma Pack, upon meeting a successful First Aid, DR Hard check may stabilize the victim. The Medic may then apply Medipaks to revive lost Hit Points. Fission Pack, A portable generator that is able to power most electronic equipment in an emergency situation. Or if there is no source of power available, the fission pack can provide the equipment as a temporary power source. A Tech Repair check is needed to link the device to the equipment in need of power. A Fission Pack cannot provide power to an entire starship, it can however provide power to certain elements, such as the main computer or life support system. Repair Kit, A Repair Kit houses the necessary tools, oils and lubricants needed to repair just about any damage sustained by vehicles. While greater amounts of damage require vehicle bays or repair stations, a Repair Kit will at least provide a patch, of sorts, if the vehicle is unable to reach such a location. The mechanic repairing the damage upon meeting the DR assigned by the GM, may be issued a +1d bonus if the circumstances are favorable. Water Flask, Silicon, A lightweight flash that safely contains 2 liters of drinking water and can be handy in both recreational and survival situations. Plasma Torch, If given enough time, a Plasma Torch is capable of cutting through most metals. Used for maintenance and sometimes offensive purposes, the Plasma Torch requires an Engineering check if being used for repairs or welding. If used as a weapon, the Plasma Torch does STR+3d/x2 damage and has a Conceal rating of Moderate. It is nearly impossible to sneak up on someone while a Plasma Torch is activated. Props~Equipment Table Authorization Coding: C – Commercial Use I – Industrial Use M – Military Use X – Illegal Category:Cinema 6